The development of user interfaces (UI) for web service-based applications can be time consuming and expensive. UIs can be designed manually and are bound to the program code, which calls one or more web services implementing the business logic of the application. The concept of UI annotations for web services has been developed to simplify and speed up the development of UIs for web service-based applications. UI annotations capture additional information about design and behavior of UIs that can be used to automatically generate a UI for a particular web service. Technical service descriptions do not contain enough information to generate reasonably usable UIs. Annotations add, for example, human readable labels, grouping information, and validation information for input elements. Typically, the creation of UI annotations is a manual step, which is not efficient.